warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Subjugators
The Subjugators is a Loyalist Space Marine Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists created during either the 23rd or 24th Founding in the 41st Millennium. The Subjugators is one of the 20 Chapters of the Astartes Praeses who were specifically created to guard the sectors of the Imperium of Man that lie near the Eye of Terror. The Chapter's homeworld is called Xenax, which lies in the Segmentum Solar. Near as zealous as the Black Templars, the Subjugators are infamous for their extreme and unsubtle methods of warfare. There have been numerous documented occasions where the Subjugators have liberated a conquered Imperial world at the cost of its entire population. Of course, though the Subjugators' methods may be costly, they are also spectacularly effective. Chapter History Space Marine.]] The Chapter was founded only a few centuries before the 13th Black Crusade began in 999.M41, sometime during the 23rd or 24th Founding. The Subjugators' Battle-Brothers were almost completely wiped out during the various actions on Cadia during that conflict. ; the Subjugators display their company colours on the heraldic devices on their chests.]] The Subjugators Chapter is listed in the Mythos Angelica Mortis, a tome of ancient Imperial knowledge detailing the Astartes Praeses, the 20 Chapters of Astartes founded to guard the stellar regions surrounding the Eye of Terror. They are based on the world of Xenax in the Segmentum Solar, and have the honour of defending the eastern marches of the Segmentum, guarding against an enemy invasion towards Holy Terra. In addition, the Chapter has significant obligations with regards to the defence of the Cadian Gate, and most of its duties are split between operations in these two regions. Its Astartes are rarely encountered further afield. Notable Campaigns *'Second Abonian Genocide (688-698.M40)' - Inquisitor Halan Jentz of the Ordo Hereticus declared the entire population of the Abonian Sub-sector diabolos inculcatus and gathered together an Imperial Crusade army that included elements of the Subjugators, Red Hunters and War Bearers Chapters, as well as the Order of the Blue Robe and the Order of the Black Sepulchre of the Adepta Sororitas. The Crusade raged for a decade before the Inquisitor declared the sub-sector's crimes washed away by the tide of blood. *'Technetium Belt Campaign (Unknown Date.M41)' - While fighting a campaign against the vile xenos called the Cell-Kin of the Technetium Belt, several Space Marines of the Subjugators Chapter were infected by the xenos they fought. The Cell-Kin breed by viral dissemination, their DNA infecting the body of the host, reshaping it into another individual of the Cell-Kin species. Though the Space Marines either proved resistant to the alien virus or were cured of the infection, 20 Battle-Brothers of the 3rd Company couldn't be cured; they escaped after their metamorphosis into Cell-Kin and are still at large in the galaxy. *'Damocles Gulf Crusade (742.M41)' - The Subjugators contributed a single squad and several armoured vehicles to the Damocles Gulf Crusade against the forces of the encroaching Tau Empire in the Ultima Segmentum. *'Achilus Crusade (777.M41-Unknown.M41)' - The Subjugators sent one Company to take part in the Achilus Crusade, a massive war of re-conquest that was fought on three fronts within the newly rediscovered Jericho Reach, which is located close to the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy in the Ultima Segmentum. **'Hive Fleet Dagon, Jericho Reach (814.M41)' - Following the Ultramarines' victory against Hive Fleet Behemoth at the Battle of Macragge, elements of the Subjugators and other Astartes Chapters deployed to the Jericho Reach in the Ultima Segmentum against another encroaching Tyranid Hive Fleet. The Subjugators Chapter's most important combat action in the Reach occurred during the battles to prevent Hive Fleet Dagon from invading the world of Bekrin on the Greyhell Front. A demi-company (an Astartes force slightly smaller than a full company) from the Chapter held the system's outer defence monitor station against repeated offensives from Tyranid biomorphs. In the process the Subjugators slew a savage Tyranid Broodlord, whose head is now proudly displayed on the bridge of the Subjugators Strike Cruiser Glorious Tyrant. *'Third Inter-Guild Wars (850-901.M41)' - The Guild Fathers of the Imperial Merchants Guild of the Inca Sector of the Ultima Segmentum fought a war against the Void Dragons, a group of Aeldari pirates, who had been sponsored by rivals within the Incan Guild to prey on the Inca Sector's shipping and commerce. The Subjugators Chapter was called in to assist by the Imperial Sector Command. The Sons of Antaeus also answered the call and the Aeldari were ultimately defeated and forced to withdraw. *'Tyrama Secundus Campaign (964.M41)' - A previously unknown xenos species rose from the dark oceans of the world of Tyrama Secundus and set about enslaving the human population, dragging millions to a watery demise. Inquisitor Gurberman of the Ordo Xenos alongside the Subjugators and Deathwatch Space Marines led a xenocidal campaign against the aliens and cast down their cyclopean oceanic fane-cities. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - During the 13th Black Crusade the Subjugators Chapter dispatched three companies directly to Cadia within days of receiving word that Abaddon the Despoiler had launched his latest Black Crusade upon the Imperium, vowing that the remainder of the Chapter's resources would be mustered as soon as was possible. The Chapter arrived aboard two mighty Battle Barges just as the Chaos warfleet was commencing its invasion of the Cadia System. The Subjugators threw themselves straight into the conflict, during which the 3rd Company distinguished itself by triggering the plasma reactor overload that destroyed one of the ''Ramilies''-class Starforts orbiting Cadia, at the very moment the Forces of Chaos gained control over it. Only a handful of the 3rd Company escaped the subsequent explosion, but their heroic sacrifice undoubtedly saved the lives of many thousands of Imperial defenders on the surface of Cadia, who would otherwise have found themselves facing the might of the starfort's guns. However, the Subjugators were thrown into a state of disarray by this loss. The 1st and 5th Companies took heavy casualties during the siege itself, notably in the defence of Kasr Gallan and the subsequent rearguard actions during the desperate Tarn Retreat, and were in serious need of resupply. The Subjugators were a recently founded Chapter, and as such, maintained only a small amount of surplus gene-seed. The loss of the 168 Battle-Brothers who had fallen during the siege was a terrible blow to the Chapter, particularly as the Subjugators' Apothecaries were, in most cases, unable to recover the gene-seed of the fallen. In the latter stage of the war the Imperial forces on Cadia were forced to abandon Kasr Partox and retreat towards the Caducades Sea, where they hoped to make their final stand at Kasr Gallan. With Kasr Partox fallen, a command and control structure were soon non-existent. The retreat from Kasr Partox saw the most intense fighting of the war, with many thousands of lives given up so that the bulk of the Imperial forces might escape. The Imperials managed to make it to the Caducades Sea, leaving behind thousands of dead, their bodies defiled by the blasphemous Chaos horde. The Imperial ground forces fled aboard transport ships across the Caducades Sea, forced to abandon the bulk of their heavy equipment. A company of Space Marines from the Subjugators, who had been so reduced by combat as to threaten the very survival of their Chapter, chose to also make a final stand there, vowing to evacuate only when all else was lost. Chapter Organisation The Subjugators is a Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. The Chapter follows the traditions of its progenitors, the Imperial Fists, in many regards, especially in the veneration of their Primarch Rogal Dorn, but it also shares many elements of its Chapter culture with the Black Templars, such as the similar zeal to seek out and destroy all potential threats to the Imperium. However, their many duties in the Segmentum Solar and Segmentum Obscurus, particularly in the wake of the 13th Black Crusade, prevent the Subjugators from undertaking the full-scale Imperial Crusades that define the Black Templars. Despite their duties in the galactic west and northwest, they still contribute whenever possible to large Space Marine forces gathered elsewhere in the galaxy to carry out specific operations. With the Chapter's efforts focused on its current duties, it is only able to contribute small forces to those larger operations, but its Chapter Council regards continuing to contribute to such missions in the defence of the Imperium to be a matter of honour. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Battle-Brothers of the Subjugators are known to be as unrelenting in their prosecution of the enemies of Mankind as the Black Templars, always attacking with overwhelming force and eschewing many of the more subtle arts of war such as infiltration and hit-and-run attacks. Their methods are uncompromising and savage, often resulting in not only the destruction of the enemy's troops but the total elimination of their non-combat assets, ensuring that the foe will not return to threaten the Imperium again. When called upon to reconquer worlds captured by the enemy, the Subjugators have often taken such extreme methods that nothing of the worlds themselves remains to be liberated, and because of this, only the most desperate Imperial Commanders request their aid against an invader. On several occasions, the Subjugators have been known to defeat an occupying force only to purge the formerly oppressed human population for their "collaboration" with the enemy, leaving little behind them with which the Imperium can rebuild. The Chapter's name of Subjugators is a well-earned moniker. Chapter Beliefs The Subjugators have little patience for any signs of weakness or corruption and as a Chapter they have little compassion for the Imperium's common people. They are focused solely on the destruction of the Emperor's enemies and view any impediments to that goal, such as foolish or weak civilians getting in the way of military operations, as obstacles to be ignored or even eliminated if necessary. This attitude has caused some friction with other Chapters, such as the Salamanders and the Ultramarines, who hold very different views on the relative importance of the Imperium's population. Notable Subjugators *'Captain Rakman' - Captain Rakman was the Force Commander of those Subjugators units sent to deal with the Eldar pirates preying on Imperial shipping during the Third Inter-Guild Wars in the Inca Sector. It was Captain Rakman who reported back to his Chapter that the Sons of Antaeus had arrived unexpectedly and opened a second front against the enemy, forcing the Eldar Void Dragons pirates to attempt to redeploy. This resulted in the destruction of the Eldar raiding force by the combined Astartes' offensive. *'Gundahar' - Brother Gundahar was, and shall ever remain, a great hero of his Chapter, a warrior who might one day have ascended to high rank indeed had not fate called upon him to attend the Long Watch. Though he is known for many mighty deeds, it was the slaying of a void-wyrm that had long ravaged the coreward reaches of the Trans-Cygnus Warp conduit that truly earned him his name. It is said, having led a boarding mission into the very guts of the void-born colossus, Gundahar gained the notice of the Emperor Himself and, for a time at least, became all but invulnerable to the blows of the enemies of mankind. He fought so many mighty foes that he could not fail to come to the notice of a member of the Ordo Xenos, but he was initially unwilling to take a place in the Deathwatch. It is said that Brother Gundahar refused to treat with the Inquisitorial agents sent to the Chapter's home world of Xenax, ignoring their repeated requests for an audience. It was only when the agents' master, Inquisitor Vils Andarion, travelled to Xenax in person that the Subjugators Chapter Master intervened and brokered a meeting between the two parties. No exact transcription of that meeting exist, but the legends of the Subjugators and the Deathwatch largely agree on the essentials of what passed between Gundahar and Andarion. The Space Marine stated that he had enemies enough to face in the name of his Chapter, and standing the Long Watch would only take him away from those. Inquisitor Andarion responded that those enemies the Space Marines had thus far defeated were in all likelihood indicative of a larger threat. Perhaps in this Andarion was hinting at the phenomenon known as the Dark Pattern, or perhaps he referred to another of the impossibly multitudinous foes of mankind. Whatever the specifics, it is clear that the Inquisitor's words struck a chord with the steel-hearted Space Marine. A month later, Brother Gundahar took his Apocryphon Oath. In time he came to serve in the celebrated Lux Veritatis Kill-team, a band of heroes he fought alongside until the day he fell in battle with the fell enemies of mankind. Chapter Fleet Aside from two unknown Battle Barges used to transport the Chapter to the Cadian Gate during the 13th Black Crusade, the Chapter Fleet is known to possess the following vessels: *''Glorious Tyrant'' (Strike Cruiser) - The Glorious Tyrant is a Subjugators Strike Cruiser that was involved in the defence of the Jericho Reach from the predations of Hive Fleet Dagon in 814.M41. A demi-company successfully defended the world of Bekrin on the Greyhell Front from invasion, claiming the head of a fearsome Broodlord and displaying the grim trophy on the command bridge of this vessel. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Subjugators primarily wear medium green Power Armour. The black squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is located on the right shoulder plate. A white Low Gothic or High Gothic numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. The colour of the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard indicates company number in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Subjugators' Chapter badge is a black clenched fist (reminiscent of their suspected Progenitors, the Imperial Fists) centred on a field of medium green. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Booklet Release) *''Chapter Approved: The Cursed Founding'' *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 35 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 318, 339 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG), pg. 68 *''Deathwatch: The Emperor's Chosen'' (RPG), pp. 69-70 *''How To Paint Space Marines'' (2004), pg. 88 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two'' (Second Edition) - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes, pp. 19, 22 *''Index Astartes IV'', "Rogue Sons - Renegade Space Marine Chapters" *''The Thirteenth Black Crusade'' (Background Book) by Andy Hoare *''White Dwarf'' 286 (UK), "The Eye of the Storm - Space Marine Chapters fighting in the Eye of Terror", by Andy Hoare, pg. 70 *''White Dwarf'' 284 (UK), "Humanity's Shield: Chapters involved in the Defence of Cadia" es:Subyugadores Category:S Category:Astartes Praeses Category:Imperial Fists Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding